Karma Killer
by miss Jane Poltergeist
Summary: [Se eu não faço coisas boas, coisas boas não acontecem comigo][As garotas!James, você vai ter que pedir desculpas a todas garotas que você ficou] [Não, Potter!] [Quem é carma?]
1. Chapter 1

Era outono em Hogwarts e fazia uma noite fria. James Potter estava deitado em sua cama, admirando o teto e fazendo algo que fazia muito ultimamente. Pensando em Lily Evans. Pensando na quantidade de vezes que ela o pegou fazendo coisas erradas, quantas vezes brigou com ele por azarar os sonserinos, por ter iludido várias garotas.

Tudo que ele queria era que ela gostasse dele. Queria muito saber por que ela não conseguia deixar de odiá-lo.

- Cara, você precisa sair dessa fossa. Eu não agüento mais!

- Sirius, você precisa ser mais paciente com o James – disse Remus, que logo perdeu a paciência e começou a balançar James pelos ombros – Cara, nem eu estou agüentando mais! Por qual monstro medieval você foi possuído? Saía desse corpo que nã...

- Vocês não entendem não é? - foi então que a cabeça de James finalmente começou a pensar em algo que não fosse Lily. Talvez fosse o carma. Quer dizer, ele não fazia muitas coisas boas, então não aconteciam muitas coisas boas com ele. Se ele concertasse seu carma, talvez Lily começasse a gostar dele.

- Hããnn, entender o que? – o inútil do Peter se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

James ignorou a pergunta do Peter e continuou a falar.

- Eu sei por que a Lily não gosta de mim.

- Resolveu ouvir o que ela sempre grita, toda vez que brigam? – perguntou Sirius, um tanto quanto sarcástico.

- Se eu não faço coisas boas, coisas boas não acontecem comigo! É o carma!

- Quem é Carma?

- Eu não acredito que você não conhece o Carma, Rabicho! Ele é o cara que vende Whisky de Fogo para menores.

- Mas o nome dele não é John?

- Sim Rabicho o nome dele é John, o Sirius tava tirando você - Disse Remus, Logo depois se virando para falar com James - E você vai concertar o seu carma, para que Lily goste de você. – continuou, entendendo onde James queria chegar, mas não ia acabar chegando com Sirius e Peter interrompendo-o o tempo todo.

- Porque consertar o Carma? E como se faz isso?

- Isso, meu caro Sirius, se faz consertando tudo que você fez de errado na sua vida inteira, no meu caso eu vou ter que consertar as coisas que eu fiz de errado desde que conheci a Lily, então talvez o meu Carma tenha pena de mim e me libere dessa terrível condição de ser o ser mais odiado da face da terra, pelo menos para a minha ruivinha.

- OK, vamos organizar isso. Primeiro, vamos fazer uma lista. Depois vou lançar um feitiço em você, para, durante esse tempo, você não poder falar nada, a não ser a verdade. Então, amanhã, você começa.

- Feitiço? Ah, não. Não. Isso não vai dar certo!

- Não dá pra trapacear o Carma, James. Se você mentir pra alguém, a sua lista vai aumentar, e não diminuir.

- Sabe Remus, eu gostei da sua idéia. Vai ser muito bom ver o James apanhando de todas as meninas que ele já ficou.

- Aaaaahhhhh... Merda!

- Bota merda nisso, Pontas.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Rabicho.

- Pera aí! Sirius, você começou a lista!

- Comecei, foi?

- Foi! As garotas! James, você precisa pedir desculpas para todas elas. –

James pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever o que Remus falava.

- 1º - Pedir desculpas para todas as garotas.

- E nós temos que garantir que a Lily veja, ou não vai adiantar nada.

- OK, então amanhã nós arrumamos as coisas pra você pedir desculpas às garotas. E depois cuidamos do resto da lista.

* * *

**HeY!**

**Yay! Nova fic! Tive a idéia ontem a noite enquanto assistia um episódio de "My Name Is Earl"...**

**A fic vai ser bem curtinha****...Deve ter uns 4, 5 capítulos...**

**Hum..Que mais?**

**-Momento ternura on-**

**Ah, e eu quero dedicar a fic à jehssik, a Luzinha e a Glênis, que são superfofas comigo! Eu adoro vcs, viu queridas?**

**-momento ternura off-**

**Ah, e eu quero muitas reviews, ok Baby's?**

**BjzZ **


	2. As Garotas

**Karma Killer**

**

* * *

**

Luuh Potter: HeY! Putz, pior que nem tem musiquinha, né? Pensei em colocar a musica Karma Killer, mas ela não tem nada a ver com a historia então... Heuaheau.

Que bom que você gostou! ... Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm. BjzZ

**DarkyAnge:**HeY! Ah... Não chama ele de Ranhoso não... Tadinho do Sevy... Ele é tão sexy! ... Sniff... Heuaheu /louca!

Está aqui o capítulo. Espero que goste. BjzZ

**JhU Radcliffe:**HeY!Flor! Ai! Eu te adoro! E eu realmente espero que você goste do capítulo... Hein, hein! xDD..

Huahsuah... Você me diverte! Hauhsaush... E obrigada pelo elogio ;

BjzZ

BiA PoTtEr: HeY! Que bom que você gostou! Bem, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que você goste! BjzZ

**Empatia:** HeY! Eu sei, eu sou demais!Pode dizer! Adora? Eu tbm adoro os seus! . Aqui está o capítulo! Tbm te amo, Baby BjzZ

**Jehssik: **HeY! Cara, o FF não gosta da gente, sério mesmo! Toda vez que eu escrevo uma review grande ele corta tudo pela metade... ¬¬ Argh!

As fics ficam assim como? Na minha visão elas são normais... (mentira, não são não. Elas são minhas, e como nada em mim é normal...) hauhaueha.

É claro que não vou abandonar Euro Trip! ET (ET phone home .) é o meu bebezinho lindo! Se bobiar eu vou fazer 50 capítulos só pra adiar o termino dela...

Haeuah.

Eu sei, eu estou te matando com a enrolação do capítulo, mas sabe o que que é? É que eu realmente preciso que ele fique perfeito e tals... /desculpas esfarrapadas/.

Ok, eu devo postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem mais ou menos..

Hauahsuah! Que bom que você gostou! Ah, claro que tinha dedicar à vc! Dããr...:P

BjzZ

**Luzinha: **Inhain! HeY!Haeuah!

Droga! Por isso que eu odeio MSN! Quando eu add uma pessoa, depois nunca mais temos assunto! HAUHAUHAU! Obrigada! Ta demais pq recebi sua ajuda ;

Eu tbm te adoro! E eu vou tentar não sumir mais

E nem demorou tanto, né!

Ta vendo! Eu estou sendo DOMESTICADA! AHUAHA

BjzZ

**Laude Potter: **HeY! Que bom que gostou! Ei! Obrigada por ter colocado nos favoritos!Fiquei feliz! Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que goste! BjzZ

**Sir Andrew:** HeY! Obrigada pela capa! Eu ainda estou feliz com isso/muito tosca/ AHUEHA..OK, eu entendo... É a droga do MSN! Boicote ao MSN! Ahueahue

Brincadeira (mesmo!)

Yes, eu sei que você não acredita em carma... Eu tbm não acredito muito não viu... Quer dizer, só um pouco... De vez em quando... OK, eu estou sendo confusa, mas deixa quieto!

Eu não sou normal mesmo( eu não sou normal, mas pelo menos não gosto de Pussycat Dolls! O.o)... HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAH (aquela chata)

Brincadeira...

BjzZ

**.Missy.-.Goldy.:** HeY! Hauhauaheuah! Coitado! Mas, fazer o que, né! Se ele não fosse galinha, nada disso acontecia! Ahueah... Eu tenho sorte em ter o Remus!

Ai,ai...

Ahueah

BjzZ

**Gabi LPB:** HeY!É o Remus é muito perfeito! (E meu! Ò.ó) haeuhaiahiueah...XDDD

Que bom! Ei! Boa idéia! Vou colocar em algum lugar, e coloco os créditos!; Valeu!

Qualquer critica / sugestão é bem vinda! Não pense duas vezes antes de falar alguma coisa, ok?

XDD

Sim, o Remus é muito perfeito!

Ele é sexy, gentil, fofo, carinhoso, maroto, inteligente,perfeito,tudo de bom, lindo, cheiroso, amigo, etc,etc,etc!

/suspiro/

XDD

OK

BjzZ

àVou passar, prometo.

Nanda Evans: HeY!Que bom que você está gostando! E eu vou pensar no seu caso (10 e não 20, vinte é meio difícil ;)

E aqui está o capítulo xDD...

**Miss Sophie:** HeY! Fofa, eu te adoro você sabe! Não fique chateada! E não, você não vai ler na sala! Isso faz vc atrasar as reviews:PP BjzZ

**Tahh Black:** HeY! Obrigada! É excesso de TV! HAUHAUHAU. Brincadeira. OK, mentira, não é brincadeira, não! É excesso de TV mesmo... Mas deixa quieto :PP

Espero que goste do capítulo!

**E agora o capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: As garotas.**

* * *

- Pontas!Acorda cara!Você tem um longo dia pela frente! – Sirius gritava. Ele só não tinha jogado água em James porque Remus lhe pediu pra não faze-lo. 

- Ele acordou? – Remus perguntou entrando no quarto segurando alguns pedaços de pergaminho e vários tinteiros vazios.

- Não, já gritei, já o balancei. Ele não acorda! Se a gente...

- NÃO! Ele já vai ter um dia cansativo, não vamos melhorar nada o acordando desse jeito! Por que você ainda não abriu as cortinas? – Remus largou as coisas encima da cama e abriu as cortinas.

- Hum... Apaguem a luz! Eu estou tentando dormir, sabe!

- Nós sabemos que já está na hora de você acordar! Vai ter um longo dia, e acredito que algumas garotas já estão te esperando!

- Hum... É mesmo...

- É, é mesmo, agora se levante antes que eu perca minha paciência. – resmungou Remus, que por alguma razão desconhecida, estava realmente impaciente.

James se arrumou e desceu pro café da manhã.

- Então, como vocês prepararam as coisas?

Sirius cochichou algo para James, que arregalou os olhos e gritou:

- Vocês estão loucos? –James parecia indignado

- Ou isso, ou esquece a ruivinha. – Remus rebateu, com uma chantagenzinha básica.

- OK, ok...

James se levantou e foi em direção à mesa dos professores, enquanto caminhava foi atingido por um feitiço não-verbal.

"_OK, agora ele não mente mais. Pena que ele não sabe disso... ainda" _Pensava Remus, enquanto observava James indo lá na frente e fazendo um feitiço para sua voz ficar mais alta.

- OK, o que digo agora? – James pareceu muito surpreso quando ouviu seu pensamento sendo pronunciado em voz alta por ele mesmo. Olhou para Remus, que dava um sorrisinho maroto não muito usado por ele, mas quando usado, sabia que não era nada bom.

- Caham... Bem, eu queria... Ahn... Eu gostaria de... Ahn... Er... Convidar as garotas para... Hum... Para uma reunião hoje à tarde... As 14h00min horas, na sala 68, no segundo andar... E... Hum... Seria muito bom se vocês não faltassem, pois... Eu... Er... Eu preciso conversar com vocês... Ahn... Obrigado! – E finalizando seu ótimo discurso, se encaminhou para fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

Às duas horas da tarde, a sala 68 já estava cheia de garotas. 

Os meninos haviam arrumado a sala de um modo que parecia uma sala de espera de hospital. Sirius e Remus, que incorporaram o espírito de secretario de medico, estavam ambos com jalecos brancos, óculos sem grau na ponta do nariz, e tinham pranchetas nas mãos. Lily estava dentro da sala, junto com James e com Peter. Ela estava lá a pedido de Dumbledore, para não deixar as coisas saírem do controle e Peter estava lá por que... Bem, porque ele tinha que estar em algum lugar.

Remus e Sirius já começavam com a "lista".

- Hum... OK, Luíza Scott – Sirius leu o nome da lista que estava apoiada em sua prancheta. A menina levantou e entrou na sala. Observando a menina (leia-se a parte traseira da menina) ele riscou o nome da lista.

* * *

**Na sala...**

Luíza entrou na sala e foi direto abraçando James.

- Oh, Jamsie-Poo! – a menina ainda estava abraçada a ele e continuava sem nem olhar pras outras pessoas na sala.

- Er... Luíza, você está me... Cofcof... Sufocando...

- Sorry! E o que você queria falar comigo, meu fofuxinho – Agora Luíza apertava as bochechas de James.

- Pff! – Lily fez um barulho estranho com o nariz.

- Bem, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, sabe... Por ter... Humm...

- Por ter usado-a? – Lily se intrometeu

- Por ter terminado com você, sem maiores explicações – terminou James, como se não tivesse escutado a Lily.

- Bem, eu estou aqui agora, você pode me dar às explicações!

- Er... Bem... Hum... Você é meio grudenta, e eu meio que... Não gosto dos apelidos que você me dá...

- Ah, legal! Então, por que eu sou grudenta, ta tudo bem você me usar, cuspir, pisar em cima e não dar nenhuma explicação? Então, por que você não gosta dos apelidos que eu te dou, justifica o fato de você ter me iludido completamente? É isso? É ISSO?

- Bem, não é como se ele tivesse te iludido, quer dizer, só se você for ingênua o bastante pra acreditar que ele realmente se importa com alguém além dele mesmo. – Lily se intrometeu de novo.

- Eu nunca te iludi. Eu deixei bem claro que não queria nada serio, mas você sempre corria atrás de mim. Você nunca entendeu. Você se iludiu e não eu! – Respondeu James ignorando, novamente Lily.

- Ouch! Eu não deixava! – Lily estava se divertindo bastante, poderia continuar assim por horas e horas. E provavelmente iria, considerando a quantidade de garotas que deviam estar lá fora.

Luíza olhou pra Lily completamente irritada se voltou para James, lhe deu uma bofetada na cara, e saiu da sala com o nariz empinado.

* * *

- Belatr - Remus parecia cético ao olhar pro nome na prancheta. – Er... Belatriz Black.

* * *

Lily ficou no mínimo surpresa, ao ver quem acabava de entrar na sala. 

- Que foi? "To cagada"?

- Aff!

- Então, Potter? O que eu vim fazer aqui?

- Papel de palhaça? – resmungou Lil, mais pra cima mesma do que pra outra pessoa, mas falando alto para que Belatriz ouvisse.

- Algum problema?

- Não...

- Caham... Então, pra ser sincero, eu não esperava que você viesse. – disse James, já prevendo uma briga.

- Não esperava que eu viesse? Você não acha mesmo que depois daquele "ótimo" discurso que você fez no Salão Principal eu deixaria de vir, não é mesmo? Agora será que você poderia me falar o porquê de eu estar aqui, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo – Belatriz responde um tanto quanto sarcástica.

- Bem... Er... Como posso dizer isso!

- Falando horas, você vai dizer praticamente a mesma coisa pra todas.

- Cala a boca, Evans. Não sei se você percebeu, mas a conversa ainda não chegou ao chiqueiro!

- Mas começou no puteiro!

- EU SÓ QUERIA... ok, ótimo! Acalmem-se, meninas! Isso! Agora, Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter "ficado" com você e nunca mais ter olhado pra sua cara.

- Nossa Potter, que simpático!

- E porque você acha que eu me importo? – retrucou Belatriz, ignorando o comentário de Lily.

- ...

- Ele deve ter esquecido que você é uma puta! – Respondeu Lily automaticamente

Belatriz não pensou duas vezes antes de partir pra cima de Lily. A morena empurrou Lily pra parede e lhe deu um tapa na cara, meio segundo depois as duas estavam engalfinhadas e Peter tentava segurar Belatriz e James tentava segurar Lily.

Mas, como as duas garotas de temperamento forte que elas têm, Belatriz virou e começou a bater em Peter e Lily agarrou os cabelos de Belatriz enquanto James tentava segura-la e ajudar Peter a sair das garras da morena. Depois de Peter ter sido arranhado, chutado, bofeteado, ter tido tufos de cabelo arrancados, Belatriz voltou sua atenção para Lily, mas não continuou assim por muito tempo, já que Peter tinha ido pedir ajuda aos marotos do lado de fora da sala.

* * *

- Elizabeth Darcy. 

Remus observou Elizabeth levantar e entrar na sala.

Elizabeth tinha cabelos pretos compridos e ondulados, olhos castanho-escuros e um temperamento um tanto quanto forte _demais _(leia-se: Encrenqueira)

- Lizzie! Você já ficou com o Potter?

- E quem nunca ficou?

- Hum... Eu!

- OK, Lils você sempre foi um caso à parte.

- Ainda bem!

- Er, meninas! Eu ainda estou aqui!

As meninas reviraram os olhos e fizeram um barulho com a boca parecido com: 'Pff'.

- OK, James, e o que você quer?

- Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas por...

- Mas você não precisa pedir desculpas pra mim! Nós dois sabíamos que não era nada sério. Sem contar que estávamos um tanto quanto bêbados.

- Quando foi isso? – Lily estava confusa.

- Quando a gente viu você e o Remus meio que um em cima do outro na sala dos monitores.

- Er... Mas a gente tinha se esbarrado e caído!

- Sim, mas a gente não sabia disso, pelo ângulo que nós tínhamos parecia que vocês estavam meio que se agarrando, e sabe como é o James gosta de você, eu gosto do Remus... - Lizzie explicava um tanto quanto desconfortável.

- É... Eu sei.

- Então, James... Era só isso?

- Era, era sim.

- Tchau! E boa sorte com as outras garotas!

- Obrigado!

* * *

-Julia Rafalski.

* * *

- Olá James! – cumprimentou uma menina morena sorridente. 

- Oi Ju! Tudo bom? – James sorriu de volta, mas dessa vez nervoso, por alguma razão.

- Ah, sim, sim e você? Está bem?

- Estou ótimo! O tempo também! Você percebeu? Parou de chover, finalmente! – com a introdução do tempo na conversa, Lily ficou um tanto quanto intrigada. Não sabia que James era humano o suficiente pra algum dia ficar nervoso com alguma coisa.

- É, percebi! E o que você queria James? Tenho certeza que não quer falar do tempo! – Julia encarava James um tanto quanto cética.

- Ah, sim! Queria pedir desculpas, sabe...

- Ah, então por isso chamou todas essas garotas?Está pedindo desculpas a todas elas?

- Estou!

- Por quê? – Julia parecia verdadeiramente intrigada, e ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, Lily prestou mais atenção na conversa. Ela, pessoalmente, havia ficado bastante intrigada sobre o porquê de James ter resolvido tentar ser humano o suficiente pra ligar um pouco para o sentimento das outras pessoas.

James de repente se sentiu mais incomodado do que já estava. Ele sabia perfeitamente o porquê, mas sabia também que não poderia mentir, e não se sentia confortável comentando perto de Lily.

- Lily? Peter?

- Que? – Lily já havia sido vencida pelo cansaço nessa área. Já havia falado para James chama-la pelo sobrenome um zilhão de vezes, mas ele nunca o fazia.

- Er... Vocês poderiam.. Caham, nos deixar à sos?

- Suponho que sim. Não acredito que ela vá criar um barraco.

- Claro que ela não vai criar um barraco!

Lily e Peter saíram da sala. Peter foi conversar com os marotos, que estavam meio "enturmados" no meio das garotas e Lily, bem, a Lily ficou por ali. Bem perto da porta.

Ela sabia que era errado e que não deveria tentar escutar o que estava se passando dentro da sala, mas ela estava se remoendo de curiosidade. Sem contar que ela tinha que prestar atenção pra não deixar as coisas saírem do controle.

"_Isso! As coisas não podem sair do controle! Não estou fazendo nada demais! São ordens de Dumbledore!" _pensou, mais pra convencer a si mesma, do que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

- Ju, você acredita em carma? 

- Acredito, mas eu não sei o que isso tem a ver.

- Eu resolvi tentar consertar o meu carma. Eu não tenho sido uma pessoa muito boa.

- E você quer que coisas boas aconteçam com você? Você realmente acha que é tão "azarado" assim? Você realmente acha que não acontecem coisas boas com você?

- Não, não é isso. É que... Bem, é que eu não consigo que aconteça a única coisa que eu quero que aconteça. Entende?

- Entendo o que você quer dizer. Lily Evans?

- É. Bem... Ela não, não...

- Não gosta de você?

- Me odeia.

- Eu não saberia dizer, mas ela provavelmente não te odeia. Te odiar é mais difícil do que parece.

- Já tentou?

- Um pouco, não consegui por muito tempo.

- Sabe, eu realmente queria que as coisas entre nós tivessem dado certo. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e eu realmente gosto muito de você. Te considero uma grande amiga.

Julia abriu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou James.

- Eu também queria que tivesse dado certo, mas é melhor assim. Ou eu não teria o amigo que eu tenho hoje.

James sorriu e deu um selinho em Julia. Nesse momento, a porta se abre e Lily cai no chão pra dentro da sala.

- Hauhauahauhuah! Tsc, tsc, tsc... Ouvindo por trás da porta Lily?

- Claro que não! Eu... Er... Estava... Humm...

- Peter! Encosta a sua cadeira no canto! A Lily acabou tropeçando na cadeira! Ela poderia ter quebrado o pescoço! – Remus, percebendo a situação de Lily, resolveu ajuda-la.

- É! Eu tropecei! Né, Potter! Você sempre faz coisas erradas e acha que todo mundo tem que fazer também!

- Humm... – James levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Bem, James, eu já vou. – Julia deu um beijo na bochecha de James, se despediu das outras pessoas na sala e foi embora.

* * *

O dia tinha, finalmente, acabado, e os Marotos e a Lily estavam no Salão Principal jantando. 

James estava irritado com a próxima coisa que teria que fazer. Ele engoliu em seco e se levantou.

- Er... Eu... Eu... Gostaria de pedir desculpas ao Ranh... Quer dizer, ao Snape. Pedir desculpas por ter... Por ter o deixado de cuecas inúmeras vezes. Ah, e também queria pedir desculpas a todos que foram obrigados a ver o Snape de cuecas, eu sei que não foi fácil, mas...

- Hey, Potter! Já que você sempre falou que as cuecas dele são encardidas... Porque você não as lava? – sugeriu Lily, com um sorriso um tanto quanto maroto estampado no rosto.

-É! Isso! Pode ser um passo a mais no seu processo de purificação de carma. – Remus botou pilha.

* * *

**N/B- Ahhh... Sem comentários...**

**A cada dia que passa fico mais orgulhosa dessa menina... /sorriso maroto/ **

**Me sinto muito orgulhosa em poder ser beta dela... uma pessoa muito especial, que escreve super bem "não to bajulando não táh"... /enxuga as lágrimas com um lenço branco enorme/... **

**Táh, vou parar com essas minhas babaquices... uauhuhahuauha... **

**Não tenho nada muito importante pra falar não... A não ser... EU SEI O QUE ACONTECE... eu "ajudo" ela nessas idéias malignas contra o Jamesito... **

**XXX **

**Ahhhhh... **

**Continuem lendo tá... porque vocês não imaginam o que ainda vai acontecer nessa fic... /risada maquiavélica/ **

**By LuZiNHa **

**

* * *

**

HeY!

Nhain!

Gente! Eu amo voces!

Sério mesmo!

14 reviews! Eu amei!

Muito obrigada!

E eu tenho comunidade!

YAY!

Lindo, né?

Pois é tbm acho! O link está no meu perfil!

A minha beta maravilhosa fez

/paga pau/

xDD

E a fic tem duas capas! Cortesia de Sir Andrew e da Luzinha

Tbm disponíveis no profile /sorriso colgate/

WeLL...

Era isso...

Ah, e quem você querem que responda as reviews do proximo capítulo? Digam quem e deixem perguntas ;

Acho que era isso...

E por favor, deixem Reviews!

xDD

BjzZ


End file.
